


beret

by cherrybomb_marichat



Series: Blanc Week 2021 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Angst, Blanc Week 2021, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybomb_marichat/pseuds/cherrybomb_marichat
Summary: Ever since that fateful day when she had dropped off the beret in his room, berets became a thing for them. Every anniversary, special day or ‘just because’, a beret and a memory was formed.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Blanc Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114052
Comments: 15
Kudos: 27





	beret

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my amazing betas AutumnIvory and WonderfilledAnnabeth.

“My- Marinette! You never cease to amaze me with your amazing handiwork.” Adrien gushed to his girlfriend. Ever since that fateful day when she had dropped off the beret in his room, berets became a thing for them. Every anniversary, special day or ‘just because’, a beret and a memory was formed.

“You really think so?” Marinette asked with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. She still couldn’t believe it. She was dating Adrien Agreste! Most people didn’t get together with their high-school crushes. Maybe being Ladybug gave her that extra push of luck. Either way, she was elated to call him her boyfriend.

“Oh, I know so! What inspired you?” Adrien asked. He simply loved to see his girlfriend ‘“be in the zone’” when explaining or creating a design.

“Oh! I- um was inspired by how pretty Paris is at night!” Marinette said quickly. She was inspired by Paris at night, really. During patrol the stars looked so pretty. But you can’t just walk up to your boyfriend and say “I’m Ladybug.” Things don’t work that way.

“Oh really, Marinette? It sounds like you are… lying. So tell me: Are you lying?” Adrien smirked as he leaned in closer. Oh, teasing her was so fun. He loved to mess with her as Chat and as Adrien because seeing your girlfriend as a blushing stuttering mess was quite enjoyable.

“No! I’m not lying. What makes you think that?” Marinette laughed shrilly.

“No reason.” Adrien said with a smug look on his face while taking the beret from his princess’ hands. As he placed the beret on his head, he took his time to admire her signature. Oh, if he wasn’t such a blind fool in the past, he would have known that Marinette made him his favorite scarf. Oh well, the past in the past. 

“Oh, um ok. I hope you like it.” Marinette said while tugging on her pigtails. Seeing Adrien looking all smug reminded her of a certain alley cat. Dating Adrien shouldn’t make her feel so… conflicted. She didn’t have feelings for him. They weren’t supposed to know their identities anyway, it was simply too dangerous.

“Well, Marinette. I have fencing in about 30 minutes. But you would know that right?” Adrien asked all too innocently as he saw his car pull up. Adrien wasn’t supposed to know about “The Schedule”, but Chat did. Secret identities were amazing.

“I-gah! Um! Itwasn’tonpurpose. YouseewhenI-” Marinette was cut off by Adrien giving her a kiss near her lips.

“I’m glad you have my schedule on you, It’s hard to remember what and when you have so many things to do.” Adrien smiled softly at her.

“Oh.” Was all Marinette could say as her cheeks flushed scarlet.

* * *

“Hello Bugaboo! How are you this purrfectly fine evening?” Chat leaped onto the roof where Ladybug - Marinette - was sitting.

“Now Chat, don’t you have a girlfriend? How do you think she would feel if she saw you flirting with other girls?” Ladybug asked Chat Noir, without opening her eyes.

“Me? Flirt with you? How scandalous!” Chat mocked pretend hurt. He wasn’t technically flirting with another girl. They were the same, all wrapped up in one amazing package.

“Oh really? Well I think-” Ladybug whipped her head backwards, with the intention of flicking his bell only to see the beret she made Adrien on his blonde mop of hair.

“Is there something wrong, M- My lady?” Chat asked with concern in his voice. Hopefully, she didn’t notice the almost slip of the tongue. And if she did, he could always say “Well looks like the cat caught my tongue.”

Ladybug stared at him, face pale, eyes widened with shock. “A-A-Adrien?” She whispered as she finally found her voice

Oh, so that’s what this was about. This wasn’t how the reveal was supposed to go, but he might as well wing it. “I-I hope that’s ok, Princess.” He whispered. Damn it, he was supposed to say something suave and bold.

“Wait. What? H-How long have you known?” she whispered.

“Ever since there was a postal strike in Brazil, my lady.” He said with his head hung down. 

“Oh.” Was all she could say for the second time that day. “D-did you only date me because....” she started too afraid to finish the sentence.

“ No princess. I’m dating you because I love you. All of you.” Chat said as he brushed her bangs out of her face and lifted up her chin. She was turning a lovely shade of red. Did he say something wrong? Then it hit him, it was the first time he said “I love you”.

“Y-you love me? All of me. Clumsy me? Brave me? Ladybug me?” Marinette said with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

“I love all of you, especially clumsy you.” Chat whispered in her ear.

She couldn’t take it anymore. He loved her. He loved all of her. And she… loved him back. “I love you too.” she said as the two cuddled on one of Paris’ rooftops admiring the beautiful scenery.

They were entering the next stage of their relationship. And they would embark on this journey together. As always, it was the Bug and Chat team against the world. Always.

* * *

Chat Blanc wiped his tears away at the memory, playing with the beret that had led to the reveal. 

“You promised me. You said it was us against the world. So why? Why did you leave me?” He whispered speaking to no one in particular. Every passing day was a reminder that she didn’t love him. It wasn’t “us against the world”. If it was, why did he feel so alone? 

“Little kitty on a roof, all alone without his lady…” He sang. However this time he truly was a little kitty on the roof, all alone without his lady to face the cruel world on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the rest of Blanc Week!


End file.
